For the purpose of absorbing the sound of a sound field propagating in a liquid or gaseous medium it is known to use a multiple arrangement of Helmholtz resonators (sliding sound absorbers), connected, for example, to holes in the wall of a channel carrying the sound propagation medium and, which can also be provided with an acoustic damping material. However, in practice such Helmholtz resonators can only be used for effectively damping a relatively narrow-band frequency spectra of a sound field and, their use requires relatively large dimensions for the damping structure.